


Peach Bunny

by vanvandiary



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: JaeDo, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanvandiary/pseuds/vanvandiary
Summary: Peach Bunny is an alcoholic Ordinary Drink served in a Cocktail glass.ingredients:1/2 Ounce(s) Peach-flavored brandy.1/2 Ounce(s) White crème de cacao.1/2 Ounce(s) half-and-half.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 2





	Peach Bunny

春天的时候金家在后院种下了一颗桃树。

“为什么妈妈要种桃树？为什么不种胡萝卜？”  
10岁的道英问哥哥，他才刚刚学会如何在人类面前藏好暴露自己身份的兔子耳朵。

“笨蛋，胡萝卜当然是买来吃了，花园里种胡萝卜哪有种桃树好看”哥哥捏捏金道英没收起来的尾巴，“尾巴也不会藏，笨蛋！”

金道英又气又恼鼓着脸跑到妈妈那里去。

-妈妈！哥哥又在笑我了！  
-道英啊，等你长大一点就像哥哥一样啦  
-那是什么时候嘛！  
-再过几年，几年就好了

金道英觉得全家都不站在自己这一边，他觉得自己要被气成一个球了。气得藏好的耳朵都从头顶蹦了出来，直直地立在头顶。

金家是这一片唯一的兔子家族，半兔半人，其实是外星人，在遥远又遥远的祖先时代就移民到了地球，但是苦于总跟知情的人类朋友解释一大堆就干脆对外统称自己是一家都是兔精。小儿子金道英从小被爸爸妈妈哥哥保护得好好的，上学都是请知道他们家真实身份的家庭教师来家里教书，他隐隐觉得自己和别人不太一样，但并不当成一回事。

没有人类朋友的金道英多情地给家里的每一个物件每一个玩偶都起了名字，但刚刚和哥哥的对话使他心生不悦，他将自己道行太浅的原因胡乱甩到这颗桃树上，“都怪你啦小桃！”

还是取了名字。

没事的时候金道英会找一个小板凳坐到花园里。妈妈说外面很危险，让他少出去乱晃，哥哥也说要是让别人知道你是兔子一定会把你吃掉。小金道英吓死了，但对外面的世界很好奇，每次就站在花园的小板凳上探着头偷偷往外看，人来了又马上蹲下，吓得一身冷汗。

他唯一的朋友是花园里的那颗桃树。刚刚栽进来的时候和他刚刚好一般高，几年里长得飞快，爸爸每个月末要让金道英站在桃树旁比着高度照相。金道英也不知道他们一兔一树天天教个什么劲，可他每次站在桃树边都要使劲挺直身板不想被比下去。

胜负在第二年见了分晓，尽管金道英已经很努力地吃了胡萝卜和洋白菜，但比起桃树一下窜到两米的身高，他只能仰着头眯着眼睛叹气。

金道英学会怎么藏好尾巴的那一年桃树结了第一个果子。

那是金道英进入高中的第一天，金家父母犹豫好久最终只能放手让小儿子过上正常人类的生活，首先一步就是要和普通人类一起上课。在父母哥哥不停“一定要隐藏好身份”的反复叮嘱后，金道英照例走到花园里和自己的五年次好友——小桃打招呼并且告别，没想到树上结出了一个又圆又粉嫩的桃子，覆盖着薄薄的一层淡金色绒毛，上面还有尚未蒸发的晨露。

金道英一直以为那颗桃树只开花是不结果的，不然为什么五年里一个桃子都没有。没想到这颗不鸣则已一鸣惊人的神奇桃树一夜就结出了漂亮果子。算是在金道英顺顺利利从幼兔长成了青年兔子进入人类生活的这一天开了个好兆头。

在学校的第一天还算平静，大家都是第一天入学，没人关心那个皮肤白白的瘦高男孩到底是不是兔子。金道英放松地过了一天。放学铃打响的时候抓着书包就往家冲，身后班主任冷不丁冒出一句“这孩子怎么一到放学跑得比兔子还快”，听得金道英心脏狂跳边跑边想不会第一天就被发现了吧。

“桃子呢 ！！我桃子呢！没人吃吧！”金道英冲进家门喊了第一句话  
正在看报纸的金家爸爸和削胡萝卜的金妈妈互相看了一眼无可奈何地笑了，以为儿子这么快跑回来是为了和自己分享学校趣闻呢结果搞了半天就为了那颗桃子。  
金道英也不管父母还没作答，扶着门慌慌张张脱了鞋子就往花园跑。

  
“啊—————我的桃子！！！”  
小兔的声音响彻天际  
“金东炫！！！！！还我的桃子！！！！！”

金东炫听到声音慌慌张张跑下楼来，看到自己乖巧的弟弟站在花园里死死盯着自己，眼睛红红的耳朵也立着，好像下一秒就要冲过来咬他。旁边的桃树上空空如也。

“我发誓！我真没动你的桃子，虽然你的玩具我偷拿过很多，但是我真的没动你的桃子！”  
“.......那我桃子呢！！！”  
金家妈妈解了围裙准备出来解释，结果金道英一眼就看到了从楼梯上冒出来的一个毛茸茸的金色脑袋。

金道英太过于专注地看慢慢走下来的拘谨小孩，以至于立着的耳朵也神奇的搭了下来。

“那个..........我就是......那个桃子”

小孩不敢看金道英，低着头用手指绞衣服的下摆，小孩比自己还白，皮肤感觉一戳就会破，抿着嘴害羞可以看到两个浅浅的酒窝，像桃子上面的小坑。这孩子，脸红就算了连耳朵也红了，倒真挺像那个桃子的。

“怎么有这种事啊...”金道英不敢相信地看看妈妈

“自己还是兔子呢，还说别人”金东炫小声嘀咕，结果被弟弟恶狠狠看了一眼又转头当无事发生。

金道英仔细观察在自己面前化成人形的桃子，发现桃子穿的是自己的衣服，他带着疑惑歪着头看妈妈，妈妈说他今天上午才变成人形，没有时间买衣服，就顺手用了金道英的给他穿，反正两个人年龄相仿，身高也差不多。

原来金家爸妈一开始就知道这颗桃树的神奇，自己的小孩想出去玩又不能随心所欲地在人类的世界里蹦蹦跳跳，两人绞尽脑汁想了个过程长但是一劳永逸的方法——直接在家里种一个儿子的朋友好了。

金道英倒是开心得不行，哪有这种天降好事，陪了自己五年的桃树朋友一夜间就送给自己一个会说话活生生的【真】朋友，他开心得在后院里狂跑，人形桃子不知所措地看着他，试探性了喊了喊。

“道英哥”  
“嗯？！？！？！”  
撒欢的兔子跑了两圈猛地刹车，  
“你刚刚喊我什么？？？”

“......道英哥？”  
“啊啊啊！！！”  
兔子一个箭步冲到他面前，兴奋不已

“给你取个名字吧！”  
“可是我有名字啊”  
“啊？谁给你取的”

“你忘记啦？我来的第一天你就给我取好了名字，小桃。”  
“那个不算那个不算！！那个是我当时生气随便取的！！”

“那我要换一个名字吗？”

金道英绞尽脑汁地想，想到耳朵一动一动的，桃子不由自主地想伸手去摸，看看手感是不是自己想象中的那么好，还没碰到呢就被金道英大声讲话吓了一大跳。

“叫閏伍好了！！”这是金道英还是小兔子时期幻想自己如果有个弟弟的话要给他取的名字

閏伍。桃子小声地嘟着嘴巴念这两个字，在自己的口腔里化成绵绵的一团。

“从今天开始你就是我弟弟啦！”

兔子紧紧把桃子抱在怀里，闻到他身上一阵阵飘来的桃子果香。

* * *

閏伍顺利取代小桃成为了金道英最好的朋友。

这样说好像是一句废话，严格意义上讲，小桃和閏伍是一个人，不，一个桃，只是形态不同。

白天金道英去上学，放学了就风风火火地跑回来，和閏伍一起在花园里谈天说地，金道英已经习惯了这样的生活，有所不同的是，以前是他一个人慢慢地讲，桃树安静听着。现在不管讲什么，閏伍都在旁边乖乖地回应着，其实自己讲来讲去都是那些，今天在学校午休睡太沉了一不小心差点露出尾巴啦，老师说他吃饭挑食不吃肉其实他一个兔子有口难言啦之类的。每次閏伍只是听着，听到他眉飞色舞地讲到好玩的会开心地笑笑，露出两个好看的酒窝。

那个酒窝要是真的能装酒肯定装的是桃子味的鸡尾酒，粉红色的。  
金道英想。

  
每天晚上金家一家四口加上桃子五个“人”坐在一起吃饭。其实金家四口无非就是吃的胡萝卜洋白菜等大家都能想到的兔子食品，桃子喝水就够了，金道英觉得神奇，怎么还能这样。虽说他是好端端的兔子，但有一个只对还没结出桃子的桃树说过的秘密。

“其实我不喜欢吃胡萝卜”金道英在大家细嚼慢咽无声吃饭的时候蹦出一句惊天发言，“妈妈，我像閏伍那样只喝水或者吃洋白菜不行吗？”

不出预料的，金道英被妈妈拿勺子敲了脑袋。

时间过得飞快，金道英觉得自己高中三年一转眼就过完了，思来想去还是多亏了自己的桃子弟弟，有人陪着讲话、打游戏、看漫画的时间总是过得比一个人快些。所以金道英提出上大学之后要出去住的时候父母和哥哥都非常吃惊。

“閏伍呢？你不要他了？”最惊讶的莫过于金东炫，自己的亲弟因为误会自己偷吃了他的桃子差点冲上来咬人的场景还历历在目，他怎么都无法相信自己弟弟会抛弃桃子走掉。

金道英和着坐在沙发里閏伍对视，看到他脸逐渐变红。  
完蛋了，閏伍是不是生气了。

“那閏伍和我一起搬出去住！”金道英想让自己最大程度地听起来理直气壮，像在和谁赌气一样说得霸道又干脆。  
金妈妈苦笑不得，“閏伍每天晚上都要回桃子树的，你忘了吗”

啊，还真忘了。就算是兔子，到了高三也还是要被写作业和总复习冲昏头脑，他都暂时忘记了每天和他聊完天之后自己回房睡觉閏伍变成桃子回到树上的事实。一是为了休息，二是从母体上汲取养分，金道英记了个大概。

那可怎么办，那算了，还是留在家吧。金道英正准备放弃这个不切实际的想法，坐在沙发里的閏伍小声开了口。  
“把树移走就行了”

对啊！怎么没想到这招！自诩聪明的金道英佩服地看了閏伍一眼，得意地朝爸妈摇摇耳朵。

金家父母哭笑不得，其实早就该想到小时候被乖乖关在家里小儿子长大后必然有独立的一天。只是没想到就连桃子这次也站在了儿子的那边。

  
金道英进入大学的第一天就是他搬进独立住房的第一天，公寓，在顶楼所以窗户外面就是独立花园，桃树就移在花园里。  
他又过上了白天上学晚上回来和閏伍聊天的生活，但是大学生活没有想象中的轻松。不仅白天要上课，晚上还要回来赶课题写报告。他的话渐渐变少，閏伍的话却渐渐变多了。

“道英哥，晚上吃什么”

“道英哥，早点回来吧”

“道英哥，你陪我讲讲话嘛”

道英哥道英哥道英哥，金道英觉得自己被这三个字施了咒，每次桃子喊他无论他在做什么，都放下手里的事和閏伍讲话。这三个字有种神奇魔力，从閏伍口中软软地飘来的时候总让金道英有一种回到9年前桃子第一天化作人型的时候喊自己的第一声“道英哥”。

算是彻底把他从孤独中拯救出来的三字咒语。

金道英一直以为閏伍是个什么心思都没有的傻白桃子，天天就知道软绵绵地对着他撒娇，除了有点黏人什么毛病没有。结果在一个平凡的收拾书包准备去上课的早晨，桃子挡在了金道英房间门口。  
“带我去上课吧”  
“？怎么带，你一个大活人”  
“我可以变成桃子，你把我揣在兜儿里就行了”  
“那万一你没刹住突然变成人怎么办，不要不要”  
“道英哥，带我去嘛”

又来了，金道英的心快速地软成一滩融化的草莓果冻

“行吧行吧”

  
金道英把变成桃子的閏伍放在卫衣口袋，手摸着桃子毛绒绒的外皮慢慢走向学校。

“这个桃子是不是学精了？老跟我来这一套。”  
金道英走到一半突然惊觉自己这只软心肠的兔子被这个狡猾的桃子狠狠骗了一把，“臭桃子”，他在卫衣口袋里偷偷伸出手指准备弹一下这个桃子以示惩罚。谁知道狡猾桃子自身抵抗外部危害的机制使自己遇到外力的时候迅速变硬，倒是金道英像被石头砸了手指一样疼得龇牙咧嘴。

凡事有第一次就会有第二次，閏伍跟着金道英听了一节又一节的课。金道英在书桌前熬夜复习期末考试，自言自语地念着“多年生木本植物茎的横切面大体结构中，在韧皮部和木质部之间是.....”

“维管形成层所在部位”  
在床上趴着看漫画的閏伍头都没抬直接接完了金道英的下半句话。  
  
金道英愣了两秒，猛地跳上床把閏伍压在身下开始揉他的脑袋。  
“你小子怎么还背着我偷偷学习了”  
“我没.....你这不是植物学吗，我种族优势”

金道英一听到这种一本正经的话笑得缩成一团，一边笑还一边继续揉閏伍的脑袋。

“哥！别揉我了！”閏伍假装抬起手准备对他实施反击。

可是金道英真的停不下来，閏伍的金黄色头发真的像桃子绒毛一样，手感好好。

谁知道桃高马大的閏伍一个翻身就把他压在了身下，断断续续地气息喷在他的脸上。

“道英哥，我说了别揉我头发了吧。”

兔子这个时候真的是兔子了，不管是瞪得圆圆的发红的眼睛，还是因为紧张和手足无措竖起的耳朵和翘起的球状兔子尾巴，都好像在故意告诉眼前的人  
“我是兔子哦”

就算在这种紧张时刻，兔子听到从桃子厚重又细腻嗓音里传来的三个字还是心里发软，金道英只能在心里大骂自己是只没出息的兔子，关键时刻还在被狡猾桃子哄得一愣一愣的。

指针指向12点。像灰姑娘的水晶鞋被她不小心甩掉了一样，金道英的衣服也被閏伍脱下。

在閏伍身下迷离的金道英只能看到閏伍因为兴奋而充血的脸和粉红色耳尖，他也不知道怎么回事就鬼使神差地趴上去轻轻咬了一下。本来还在克制自己的桃子像获得了通行证一样横冲直撞地把金道英送上了巅峰。

整个房间里充满成熟桃子的甜味，和第一次他抱住閏伍的时候闻到的桃子清香有一点不同。金道英迷迷糊糊地想。旁边的人轻轻抚摸他毛绒绒的耳朵，在旁边轻声低语。

“道英哥，”

“嗯？”兔子整个人软软地被桃子抱在怀里，听着他喊“道英哥”觉得自己从内到外都化成了一团

“给我生小兔子吧”

“？？？什么？？我是公兔诶！”

“那我还是桃子呢，毕竟我有种族优势，生小兔子是完全有可能的”

“你又在妄想了”

“我没妄想”，閏伍轻轻捏了一下兔子的尾巴，金道英佯装生气地回头，对上桃子微红的脸和深深的酒窝。

“管他小兔子大兔子，我只喜欢道英哥你这一个兔子”眼前的人说完轻轻覆上自己的唇。

这还复习个什么呢。金道英无奈地想，却把自己往閏伍的怀里送的更近了一点。


End file.
